


What's Left

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Series: Kiss Her [1]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Hannibal meets Clarice on his Memory Palace and he has to deal with what he feels.





	What's Left

‘Kiss her’  
The thought comes apparently out of the blue, but he knows this is not entirely true.   
He watches her face, eyes focused on hers. His maroon ones studying her blue irises that studied him so intently.   
This shouldn’t be happening, neither should the thoughts that were crossing his mind, the ones triggered by the simple thought of Clarice’s lips against his own.  
He should leave her, leave her alone in her room on his Memory Palace. But he doesn’t want to.  
Hannibal is familiar with what his mind is doing to him. He knows this feeling, he hasn’t felt it in years.  
Lecter swallows, watching her know makes him feel as if he was an eighteen-year-old again. At this moment, in his Memory Palace, he is.  
His hands close in fists.   
‘No’  
He feels a presence behind him, but he doesn’t want to turn around.  
“Hannibal” the known voice call for him.  
“Doctor” Clarice’s voice calls for him.  
He opens his eyes, feels himself shaking as he watches the young creature before him.  
For a long moment, Hannibal Lecter considers snapping the beautiful pale neck of Clarice Starling. It would be so easy. He could kill her and leave her beautiful like a painting. But he made a promise.  
A growl echoes loudly in his mind. In his 18-year-old form, his control is faltering.  
‘Kiss her, kiss Clarice’  
The half whisper, half growl comes back.  
‘Kiss her, claim her, isn’t that what she wants?’  
His mind is mixing memory and fantasy.  
“Hannibal” the voice comes from behind him.  
“I believe there was nothing left to be loved, my lady” he answers to the woman behind him, but he faces Clarice. “I’ve made a promise”  
“You kept your promise,” the woman said behind him.  
“I made a promise to Clarice, Lady Murasaki”  
“You don’t have to hurt her, you don’t want to”  
“I’m not a child anymore”  
“I never said you were, Hannibal”  
“Please, my lady, this is not your room, you don’t belong here with Clarice”  
“Why don’t you leave her to her lambs, Hannibal?”  
Clarice watches him with curiosity.  
“Why don’t you leave her alone?” Murasaki insists.  
“I did”  
“We both know you won’t for long, you’ve been tracking her…”  
“Mischa,” he says “She’ll be Mischa”  
“Is that so?... Did you want to kiss Mischa, Hannibal? Is the image in your head also directed to Mischa?”  
He growls lowly.  
‘Kill her, kill her, snap her neck and it’ll be over. Kill her’  
“Doctor?” Clarice looks at him, she seems unsure, even worried. She can sense his conflict. “Are you okay, sir?”  
He nods and faces her. He feels old again, he’s back into his current age, he’s no longer shaking. “Run, Clarice. Run to your lambs, stay with your Hannah. We’ll talk later”  
She hesitates still trying to figure what is going on with him.  
“Later then” she responds politely before running away, she looks over her shoulder once, looking for him.  
Hannibal watches her disappear before he turns to face Lady Murasaki.  
“This will happen again,” Murasaki said.  
“Clarice is not a substitute for you.  
“Nor for Mischa”  
He watches the older woman sternly. “My Lady, I believe these are not your chambers”  
Murasaki finally seemed to give in, she nodded before walking away from him and disappearing into the Palace, back to her room.  
Hannibal observes the walls of his Palace for a moment, a name leaves his lips like a mantra so he can keep his feelings at bay: “Mischa…”


End file.
